Sanji's Unimportant Phobia
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Dasar Sanji-kun si tukang mimisan, apa sih yang terjadi padanya? Terlebih lagi, pikir Nami "Apakah dia masih mencintaiku sekarang?" WARNING untuk SMUT moment, I mean it, near the end dan half-asses jokes along the story. SanNa sweetness. Setting: Present.


SANJI-KUN's UNIMPORTANT PHOBIA

Warning: (Very very) Minor Implicit Intimate (read: SMUT) situation. And when I say it was 'intimate', I mean it.

Enjoy.

Kalau kita berbicara tentang udara dingin, sepotong kue Snow Mint dari selatan pasti akan terlintas di benak setiap koki di seluruh lautan luas. Sepiring kecil kue dengan potongan mint dan cream yang dingin cukup bagus untuk mengusir rasa panas; bahkan di padang pasir Arabasta sekalipun.

Tapi untuk kedalaman lautan menuju wilayah merman 10000 kaki di bawah permukaan, alangkah baiknya apabila mempersiapkan suguhan Volcano Brownies dari barat sebagai teman hidangan di tengah kegelapan. Kehangatan yang disuguhkan akan membuat tubuh selalu terasa nyaman, bahkan di hadapan monster laut raksasa sekalipun. Ya, sungguh.

Thousand Sunny, Dunia Baru. Cuaca cerah dengan beberapa burung pelikan samudera terbang dengan bebas mengiringi kapal kepala singa yang dengan gagah berlayar menantang ombak. Tak satupun kru topi jerami yang merasa tak nyaman kecuali satu orang.

Cuaca cerah, di mana matahari bersinar dengan penuh senyuman: identik dengan bikini bercorak dan hot pants serta tight pants. Alangkah menyenangkannya hari ini, jarang-jarang cuaca semanis ini di Dunia Baru, kata para kru. Si navigator berlari ke arah dek utama, ia berlari dengan riang—menikmati cuaca yang begitu bersahabat ini. Nami mengenakan bikini minim dengan celana yang berupa G-string dan: satu ember terisi. Sang arkeolog kapal, dengan pakaian renang favoritnya: bikini ikat dengan kain cantik diikatkannya di pinggulnya yang seksi dan—lagi-lagi: satu ember lainnya terisi.

Apa yang terisi?

"Sanji!" sorak cerpelai kecil dari dek atas. "Apaaa? Sanji begitu lagi, Chopper?" tanya pemuda dengan codet di bawah mata kiri, mengangkat kedua tangan ke belakang kepalanya. Dia dan si cerpelai kecil mengenakan tiga macam pelampung melilit tubuh mereka. Keselamatan tingkat tinggi: tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang mau kehilangan kepten dan dokter-nya—tenggelam di lautan alih-alih merupakan sepasang pemakan buas iblis.

Tubuhnya menggigil, tapi juga merasa terlalu panas. Si koki terbaring dengan penyelamatan pertama dari Chopper si dokter kapal: sekantong infus darah menusuk nadi tangan kiri Sanji.

Di tengah awang-awang antara perbatasan lautan dan surga, dia merasakan kebahagiaan puncak tertinggi. Dia berpikir apakah rasa beku dan kaku ini bisa ditangani dengan sepotong Volacano Brownies. Atau apakah panas jantung ini dapat dipadamkan dengan Snow Mint. Yaah, apapun itu pikirannya semakin tidak jelas, dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang dengan keluarnya banyak darah dari hidung si koki.

Sanji kehilangan kesadaran di bawah teriknya matahari dan kanopi yang teduh, terbang melayang menuju dunia di mana dia tidak kehilangan banyak darah saat melihat Nami-swan-nya.

Para topi jerami melompat turun dari dek kapal; menuju lautan lepas. Terdengar sorakan dari Robin yang meingatkan mereka untuk tidak berenang terlalu jauh. Sebelum melompat turun, Chopper si dokter berlari keluar masuk kabin – dek atas. Pemuda kecil itu membawakan foto rehabilitasi untuk Sanji. Dia tidak ingin kejadian di pulau merman terulang kembali; yang membuat Sanji menjadi korban keseksian wanita-wanita di sana.

Sensei meletakkan kumpulan foto Nami dan Robin di gantungan tali di atas Sanji berbaring. Mata si koki setengah terbuka, dan menatapi setiap foto dengan lemas. Sanji yang malang, ujar Chopper, yang kemudian ikut berlari dengan Brook melompat ke lautan luas dengan riang-lupa dengan kondisi pasiennya.

Ada yang aneh dengan pergelangan kiriku, batin Sanji. Rasanya seperti ada jantung yang lain di sana. Oh, infus… lagi, ya? Lanjutnya datar, sudah merasa tak aneh. Dia kemudian melayangkan tatapannya kembali ke foto-foto Nami. Ahh, Nami-swan, pekik hatinya. Aku sudah tak punya muka lagi untuk menatapmu, pikirnya, penuh dengan rasa sakit membalas tatapan mata Nami pada salah satu foto.

"Sanji-kun...!"

Si koki dengan serta merta menyemprotkan darah segar dari kedua hidungnya—sedikit terangkat ke atas. Bagaimana tidak, Nami terang-terangan menyapanya dari atas, tentu saja, dengar, Sanji itu, yaah, Nami 'kan hanya mengenakan bikini... dan, err, seperti itulah... terus-terusan selama ini.

Pria berambut pirang itu menutup hidungnya dengan tangan, membalas panggilan Nami. "A-ada apwa, Nwami-san...?" tanyanya dengan darah yang sudah sedikit mengurang.

Nami berdiri, dan bertegak pinggang. Yaah, sebaiknya jangan... itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan Sanji.

Benar saja, Sanji kehilangan kesadarannya sekarang . "Kya, Sanji-kun!"

**XXX**

"Halo, _mister womanizer. _Sudah siuman?" sahut Nami, seraya menatap mata si pria yang sudah sadarkan diri di sebelahnya. "Na-Nami-san... ubhuu...!" Sanji menahan hidungnya mengucurkan darah lebih banyak lagi. Untungnya usaha tersebut berhasil, dan kemudian dia duduk dengan perlahan di sebelah Nami.

Begitu si koki meluruskan posisinya, dia melihat rekan-rekannya tak terkecuali bermain di lautan lepas. Sudah berapa lama sejak dia tidak melihat pemandangan menyenangkan seperti ini. Hari-hari di mana mereka lalui dengan suka cita, bermain dengan riang di manapun mereka berada. Sanji tersenyum simpul dan melambaikan tangannya, ketika melihat Luffy mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dari arah yang paling jauh dengan Usopp menjaga di sebelahnya.

"Cantik ya, Sanji-kun... lautnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan mereka semua yang tengah bersenda gurau seperti itu." tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Luffy dan lainnya, Nami kembali menegur si koki cinta.

Respon Sanji adalah mimisan. Ayolah, sudah berapa kali si koki ini mimisan? Berkat Chopper, dia tidak pernah kehabisan darah, dan selalu dalam kondisi prima saat bertarung. Yang untuk kali ini tidak terlalu banyak, untungnya. Dengan hati-hati Sanji me-lap hidung, dan memperhatikan Nami kembali. "...Nami-san... aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya... err..."

Nami memandang mata kiri Sanji, terpaku oleh alis lingkar si petarung jarak dekat itu. "Ya...?"

Sanji mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengelus rambut belakang si navigator yang menjuntai se-punggung. "Rambutmu semakin indah... Nami-san. Ubbhuu...!" si gadis menggerakkan kedua matanya ke atas, dan menghela napas panjang. "Oh, ayolah Sanji-kun. Maksudku, terima kasih atas pujianmu—aku sangat tersanjung. Tapi..."

Kali ini giliran si koki alis plintir yang menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu... aku tahu, Nami-san..."

"Bukan itu, tahu. Maksudku," Nami mengeluarkan senyuman manjanya kepada si pirang. Matanya menyiasati si koki dengan tatapan menggoda. "Ayolah, kau yang seperti itu juga manis, Sanji-kun."

"...Ubbhuu!"

"...Ah, jangan lagi." desah Nami, lumayan bosan melihat Sanji yang mimisan. Dia sedikit senang karena kini Sanji memiliki sisi unik yang cukup lucu. Itu adalah saat bagaimana Sanji menjadi pemalu di depan seorang gadis, khususnya kepada Nami sendiri. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat wajah malu Sanji di atas kapal untuk beberapa kesempatan yang lalu.

"...Aku mengecewakanmu, Nami-san." sungguh menyesal akan dirinya sendiri, Sanji merundukkan kepala.

"Sanji-kun, itu tidak benar. Aku tidak pernah merasa..." Nami terhenti, dan berpikir seraya melihat ke atas sebentar. Nami lalu melihat tempat rekan-rekannya bersenda gurau, dan kembali mengecek temperatur perubahan suhu dengan menggunakan perantara tubuhnya: tak ada masalah, simpulnya. Ia berdiri dan menarik pergelangan tangan si koki. "Sanji-kun, ke sini." ujarnya, menarik si koki petarung sehingga berdiri di kedua kaki lihai nan kuatnya itu.

Nami menarik Sanji ke balik kabin utama, di mana dia bisa memastikan kalau yang lain tidak bisa melihat mereka. Si navigator mengunci tangan koki di kedua arah, dan berbisik di telinga Sanji. "Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika kubeginikan, Sanji-kun?"

"N-Nami-san... i-ini tidak benar. K-kau harus melepas tanganku, dan..." balas Sanji, menjadi grogi dan tak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Dia biasanya bisa membalas kata-kata Nami dengan cukup meyakinkan, tapi dengan ini Nami semakin yakin kalau Sanji telah berubah. Tidak lagi koki yang gila cinta, tapi... koki yang mencari cinta... dengan bodoh pastinya. Seperti remaja dengan cinta monyet mereka, dan para gadis dengan malu-malu kucing-nya. Sanji-kun: mengecewakan.

"Jangan-jangan kau lupa, kalau kita sudah..."

"Tentu saja tidak, Nami-san!" jawab Sanji cepat. Nami bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Hanya saja Sanji tahu apa niatan Nami. Si koki tahu, gadis itu sudah merasa kecewa pada dirinya. Grr, okama-okama sialan, dengus Sanji dalam hatinya. Kalau tidak berkat mereka aku mendapatkan kemampuan se-drastis ini, aku pasti sudah mengutuk mereka satu-persatu, termasuk Iva-san.

Nami mendekatkan wajahnya, menggerakkan bibirnya menuju milik Sanji. "Buktikan. Buktikan sekarang juga, kalau kau tidak lupa bahwa aku adalah milikmu." bisik pelan Nami, penuh dengan godaan kepada sang pecintanya.

Ketika hampir tak ada lagi jarak, Sanji memundurkan bibirnya, dan kembali menatap mata Nami.

"Ada apa, Sanji-kun...?" wajah Nami menampilkan ekspresi bertanya-tanya. Ia terkejut, dan kembali bertanya pada Sanji, dengan suara lebih pelan sekarang. "...Jangan bilang... kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi... b-begitu?"

Si koki menggenggam kedua bahu Nami. Dia memberikan tatapan yang membara pada si gadis. "Nami-san, bukan begitu. Dua tahun... dua tahun aku menunggu untuk bisa kembali bertemu denganmu, Nami-san. Dan sekarang kau bertanya apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak? Padahal sudah pasti perasaan itu masih membara di dalam hatiku sampai sekarang."

"Tapi kemana? Kemana badai cintamu yang biasanya berlalu?" tanya Nami, semakin mengeras. "Lihat ini!" Nami menanggalkan mantel mandi, dan membiarkannya terjatuh ke lantai kayu. Alis mata Nami mengerut—begitu kecewa, ia membuang wajahnya. "...Lihat 'kan, kau bahkan tidak memiliki nyali lagi untuk memperhatikan tubuhku..."

Sanji mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras. Dia juga menggeram, mengadukan giginya satu sama lain. "...M-maafkan aku Nami-san... aku..." ucapnya, masih mengalihkan muka dari satu sama lain. "Aku..."

Nami mengangkat wajahnya, dan dengan cepat memegang kedua sisi wajah Sanji dengan lembut namun erat. Wewangian citrus menelusup ke dalam hidung Sanji, mengirimkan sinyal lapar ke perutnya yang kosong dan sudah kehabisan darah. Mulut Nami yang wangi bagaikan daun mint dan jeruk bebicara tepat depan hidung Sanji. Ia mengangkat wajah Sanji sehingga beradu dengan wajahnya. Kening dengan kening, mata dengan mata, hidung dengan hidung. Hanya bibir mereka saja yang belum berhasil bertemu satu sama lainnya.

"Katakan, apakah kau masih mencintaiku, Sanji-kun? Kalau tidak..." Nami kembali berbisik penuh desahan. Kali ini ia langsung berbicara di depan hidung Sanji, masih mengunci wajah Sanji di kedua telapak mulusnya.

"...'K-kalau tidak'? J-jangan bilang seperti itu, Nami-san... aku..." perut Sanji meliuk ngilu dan membuatnya menelan napas berat dari tenggorokan. Itu adalah hal yang sangat dia takuti dan cemaskan, dibanding menantang dewa bodoh di atas langit 10000 kaki di atas sana.

Nami memasukkan satu kecupannya ke bibir Sanji. Ia merasakan campuran rasa tembakau dan teh chrysant dari bibir pria-nya. Nami semakin aktif menggerakkan bibirnya, dan larut dalam balutan bibir kuat namun lembut milik Sanji yang sudah sangat terlatih dalam mencicipi hidangan. Ahli pencicip hidangan? Kau yakin?

Sanji terdiam, tak berbuat apapun. Si gadis menarik bibirnya perlahan, merunduk dan semakin kecewa. "...Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, rupanya..." melepas kedua tangannya, Nami berpaling dari hadapan Sanji.

"N-Nami-san!" si koki menarik pergelangan gadis yang hendak berpaling dari depannya. Dia merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena setelah dua tahun yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan bibir Nami yang lembut, dia bahkan tak bisa membalasnya.

Nami membuang muka ke arah laut di belakangnya, merasa berat hati menatap mata Sanji. "Siapa, Sanji-kun...? Gadis beruntung mana yang sudah membuat hatimu berpaling dariku?" Sanji tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang seolah tertusuk dan terasa begitu sakit, ketika mendengar nada suara Nami-nya yang begitu muram lagi suram seperti itu.

"Nami-san, kau salah kira. Semua yang kau pikirkan... tak satupun dari mereka yang benar pada kenyataannya..." Sanji berusaha meyakinkan si gadis yang sedang menahan derai tangis itu. Kalau bisa, murid Zeff itu ingin sekali mengikat kakinya sendiri dan menyelam ke dasar lautan sekarang juga dengan tangan yang beku di dalam adonan semen kelabu. Tapi setelah masalah ini terselesaikan pastinya. Demi Nami, hanya demi gadis itu dia rela melakukan apapun.

"Kau tahu aku selalu 'berusaha' percaya padamu, dan aku selalu meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau kau adalah pria yang setia... meskipun kenyataan berkata lain." jawab Nami datar, memutar tubuhnya pada Sanji. Matanya sudah cukup berair, dan siap menjatuhkannya kapanpun juga. "...Bagaiamana caramu membuktikannya kalau begitu? Kau tidak ingin kucium, kaupun menolak untuk berbincang-bincang denganku untuk waktu yang cuku lama. Kau... tidak sedang berusaha menjauh dariku, 'kan?"

Sanji menggeleng cepat, semakin meyakinkan si gadis kalau persepsinya itu salah total 120%. "Aku – mencintaimu – , Nami-san!" kali ini Sanji yang memegang kedua pipi Nami, menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mimisan lagi di depan wajah cantik dan sempurna milik Nami yang sudah mendewasa. Tangannya perlahan berjalan ke belakang tengkuk Nami dan mengangkat rambut jingga nan anggun milik si gadis dengan pegangan yang hangat tersebut.

"Aku harus lebih menghormati para _Ladies _sekarang_._" ujar Sanji pelan, menahan semburat merah tak menentu di wajahnya. "...Nami-san, kau adalah wanita terpenting bagiku. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan tempatmu di hatiku—bahkan dalam dua tahun selama kita berpisah." yaah, untungnya keseluruhan orang yang kutemui adalah para okama-okama keparat itu, pikir Sanji, merasa sedikit lega. Karena itu dia hanya memiliki satu wanita untuk dipikirkan: Nami-san. Dia juga memikirkan Robin, tentu saja. Tapi berbeda dari Nami, Robin adalah wanita dewasa yang kuat. Sanji hanya tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Nami selama selang waktu mereka berpisah. Bagaimana kalau Nami-san mendarat di tempat yang berbahaya, itulah yang selalu dan sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Melihat Nami tumbuh menjadi _ladies_ yang sempurna, dan dalam keadaan sehat wal afiat—tak ada hal lain yang membuat Sanji bahagia lebih dari ini untuk sekarang. "Dengar ini sekali lagi, Nami-san: Aku mencintaimu."

Wajah Nami yang memerah juga sangat luar biasa manis dan menawan, itu yang terpikirkan oleh Sanji ketika mendapatkan senyuman hangat dari Nami kembali. "Bubbah!"

Nami mengelak dari mimisan Sanji dengan gesit. "Kau harus rajin-rajin ikut rehab dari dokter cilik kita. Tidak mungkin kau seperti ini terus, 'kan Sanji-kun?"

Sanji menengadahkan kepalanya dan memencet-mencet hidungnya. Saat dia yakin sudah mendingan, Sanji mengangguk pada Nami. "Benar. Tapi... Nami-san," kata-kata Sanji terpotong dengan semakin eratnya 'kedua teman akrab' Nami yang menjadi favorit Sanji menempel pada dada bidang berbalut kemejanya. Sanji semakin merona, dan Nami memencet hidungnya. "Jangan keluarkan mimisanmu lagi." perintah Nami. Sanji mengangguk, dan si gadis melepasnya. Si pria terkejut, karena dirinya untuk pertama kalinya bisa menahan kebiasaan buruknya yang timbul baru-baru ini.

Keterkejutan Sanji itu tidak berlangsung sebentar, disusul dengan aksi Nami berikutnya, bola mata si pemuda nampak seperti siap melompat dari tempatnya. Nami mengencangkan pagutan 'kedua teman'nya pada Sanji. Sanji yang terkepung oleh si gadis berbikini sedikit berusaha memundurkan tubuhnya. "Bub... Bubba...!" Sanji mendapat jepitan sekali lagi di hidungnya, memaksa hidung si pria menahan laju mimisan bodohnya. "Lihat-lihat situasi dulu, Sanji-kun." balas Nami, manja dan menggoda.

"Ma-ma... ma-ma-ma..."

"Apa, Sanji-kun antah berantah yang pemalu?" tanya Nami, dengan tawa geli nan kecil mengiringi suaranya. "Kau tidak takut pada 'milik'-ku juga, 'kan?"

"Maafkan aku, Nami-san!" sorak Sanji, berlari kencang menjauh dari si gadis kekasihnya itu. "Aku masih punya kerjaan di dapur!"

"Wa! S-Sanji-kun!" Nami menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, berusaha meraih Sanji yang sudah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkannya. Sekali lagi Nami menghela napas panjang, memangkukan kedua lengannya satu sama lain dan menyender pada sisi kabin yang terbuat dari kayu Adam. "...Sanji-kun... kenapa bisa seperti itu, ya?"

Nami kembali mengingat-ingat seperti apa Sanji di masa lalu. Yang teringat olehnya hanyalah sosok Sanji dengan wajah mesum di depan semua wanita; membuatnya keki seketika di tempat. "...Oh, iya. Dulu dia memang seharusnya seperti itu, ya. Kalau sekarang dia masih berlaku seperti itu, jangan harap selangkangannya selamat dari tendanganku." ujar Nami, tersenyum dingin dan penuh dengan ekspresi sarkasme. "...Tapi aku masih penasaran, pengalaman macam apa yang sudah dilalui Sanji-kun, ya?" Nami tertawa kecil tak bisa menahan geli. "Masa' terdampar di neraka berisikan Okama? Ah, tidak mungkin, memangnya dia orang tersial yang pernah ada di bumi apa?"

Nami menolehkan wajah ke belakang dan kembali ke depan. "Kemana kira-kira dia, ya? Aku harus meminta maaf pada Sanji-kun. ...Iya, aku sudah terlalu berlebihan padanya barusan..." Di luar dugaan, Nami mengakui kesalahannya. Dua tahun memang membuat seseorang menjadi dewasa rupanya, bagaimanapun juga.

**XXX**

"Sanji-kun..." bulu kuduk si koki berdiri, menerima panggilan dari belakang saat hendak membuka pintu ruang makan. Sanji kelabakan dan langsung membelakangi pintu, membalas sapaan Nami. "Mau masak Sanji-kun?"

"Err, ah, i-iya Nami-san..." jawabnya, tak melihat si gadis secara langsung. Itu membuat si navigator bertanya-tanya, apa melihat tubuh wanita ber-bikini membuatnya seaneh ini dulu? Tanyanya dalam hati. Nami berjalan menghampiri si koki, tapi Sanji semakin melangkahkan kakinya mundur ke belakang. "...A-a-aku harus kerja Nami-san, ja-jadi alangkah baiknya apabila kau bersantai dahulu untuk menunggu hidangan spesial khususku untukmu..." masih berkeringat dingin, Sanji berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menatap 'dua kawan' Nami yang semakin besar dalam waktu dua tahun itu. Sanji tidak ingin kehilangan lebih banyak darah, pastinya, selain itu secara pribadi dia berpikir: 'jelek sekali' atau 'apa-apaan phobia ini?' Aku benci diriku yang sekarang! Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Aku ingin membantumu." ucap Nami semakin mendekat, sehingga jarak mereka kini hanya tinggal dua kaki. "Kau tidak mungkin menolak permintaan gadis yang ingin membantu pacarnya memasak, bukan?"

"Te-tentu saja, ta-tapi, pa-pakailah sedikit baju untuk menutupi..." Sanji mengarahkan pandangannya sedikit menuju ke abdomen Nami. "Da-da-da-da... bubhha!"

"Aha! Benar rupanya! Kau phobia terhadap payudara wanita sekarang!" sorak Nami menunjukkan jarinya jauh ke Sanji, seperti berhasil menemukan pelaku pembunuhan dalam serial-serial novel. Ia melangkah mendekat, menatap Sanji dengan tatapan sedih nan manja yang biasa dipraktekannya dulu saat meminta hutang para kru lainnya. "...Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, 'kan Sanji-kun? Gara-gara ini, 'kah?" Nami menggenggam buah dadanya di kedua sisi, sedikit mengangkatnya. "Karena ini kau takut padaku?" Nami kembali membendung air mata kini, entah itu air mata asli atau air mata buaya, yang jelas Sanji merasa bersalah sekali pada gadis yang sudah dua tahun tidak dijumpainya itu. "Tidak, Nami-san. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu... hanya... kondisiku ini begitu lucu. A-aku bahkan..."

"Kalau begitu, buktikan... seperti dulu, kau dan aku..." Nami menggenggam pergelangan Sanji, sedikit menariknya. "Buktikan kejantananmu, dan buktikan cintamu."

"...Nami-san..." Sanji menahan hidungnya dengan satu tangan, memberi blokade penghalang laju mimisan keparat yang memalukan itu. Bayangan Sanji terus berkhayal semakin jauh, 'seperti dulu' itu yang mana? Tanya si koki. Ja-jangan-jangan kejadian di malam hari beberapa minggu setelah insiden Thriller Bark—saat di mana kami mulai berpacaran; di kamar Nami-swan!

Tak bisa menghentikan bayangan gilanya, Sanji kembali teringat akan malam pertama yang dilaluinya berdua saja dengan Nami.

Saat itu Nami berterima kasih atas apa yang sudah dilakukan Sanji di Thriller Bark untuk menyelamatkannya, dan ia menawarkan Sanji untuk terus menjaga dirinya. Saat itulah secara tak langsung, Sanji (entah resmi atau tersirat) menjadi kekasih Nami; begitupula sebaliknya. Hubungan keduanyapun semakin intim dan mesra, lepas dari sepengetahuan kru yang lain, kecuali untuk beberapa orang.

"Ke kamarku. Seperti dulu... kita berdua." jelas Nami, terputus-putus. Ia juga berusaha menahan rasa malu dan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Si koki mendapati kedua pipinya ikut-ikutan memerah membara, menggeleng dengan kencang. "Ah, tunggu, Sanji-kun!" Nami bersorak, melihat si koki yang berlari dengan kencang meninggalkannya (lagi). Nami, walau malas, ikut berlari mengejarnya. "Uh, ngerepotin aja 'sih!"

Sanji menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Nami yang berlari di belakangnya. "Ubbhu!" sekali lagi Sanji mimisan, melihat dada Nami yang naik turun mengejarnya. Sanji nyaris saja bisa pingsan, tapi dia menguatkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan lari. Dia berlari menuruni tangga, menuju dek rumput. Tapi, mau lari ke mana, di depan hanya ada dek utama yang merupakan jalan buntu. Bukan itu yang seharusnya dipikirkan Sanji, melainkan, 'kenapa melarikan diri dari Nami-san?' Sanji memicingkan matanya, sungguh kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu,

"Heboh sekali di kapal?" tanya si pendekar, mengambang di atas lautan. "Tidak tahu, memang siapa yang di atas kapal?" lanjut tanya Usopp. Dia kemudian menatap sekitarnya, dan menyadari kalau Sanji dan Nami tidak ikut berenang bersama mereka.

"Apa Sanji sudah baikkan?" tanya Chopper, sedikit cemas. "Yohohoho, Sanji-san sedang bersenang-senang, ya?" susul Brook, bersantai si atas kapal pelampung.

"Tidak usah khawatir Chopper. Sanji tidak akan bisa mati hanya dengan kehabisan darah, bukan begitu Robin?" lanjut tanya Franky si cyborg. "Fufufu, ya." jawab wanita dewasa itu, tersenyum mengerti seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke kapal besar.

"Aku penasaran! Kalau mereka bermain-main tidak mengajak-ajak, aku marah!" Luffy berenang balik ke kapal dengan bantuan tiga pelampungnya. "Aih, benar! Bagaimana kalau diam-diam Sanji membuatkan Nami kue yang luar biasa enak! Aku tidak terima!" dengan kecurigaan itu, Luffy si kapten mempercepat renangnya.

Selagi mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Sanji mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh dari belakangnya. Sekali lagi menengokkan kepala ke belakang, Sanji mendapati Nami yang tersungkur di atas dek rumput. "N-Nami-san!" dengan sangat cepat, Sanji memutar tubuhnya menuju tempat Nami. Dia membalikkan tubuh si gadis, dan memperhatikan wajah Nami yang kesakitan. "...Aduuh, sakit..."

"Nami-san, k-kau tidak apa-apa?" penuh kepanikan, Sanji hanya bisa meyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ehehe, iya aku tidak apa-apa, 'kok... tapi..." Nami tertawa konyol, membuka tangannya yang terletak di depan hidungnya sendiri. Begitu terbuka, Sanji mendapati hidung si gadis yang mengaliri sedikit darah. "Aku mimisan juga sepertinya, Sanji-kun..."

"...Astaga, Nami-san... karenaku, kau sampai seperti ini..." ujar Sanji, memangkukan belakang kepala Nami dengan satu tangannya. Sanji lalu menengadahkan kepala Nami ke langit, agar dapat segera menghentikan darahnya yang terus mengalir dari hidung. "Sebentar, aku punya tisu di sini." si pria merogoh-rogoh saku celananya, mengambil selembar sapu tangan berwarna jingga. "Maaf, Nami-san." Sanji melapkan sapu tangan itu secara lembut di hidung Nami yang mulai memerah karena sedikit tekanan dan pencetan.

Nami menyaksikan ekspresi cemas Sanji dengan seksama, semburat merah timbul dengan tipis di pipinya. Betapa tampan jadinya Sanji-kun dalam dua tahun ini. Dia—wajah dan hatinya semakin jantan, batin Nami. "Sanji-kun..."

"Ya, Nami-san?"

"Kau semakin tampan dan gagah." ucap Nami, tersenyum malu-malu. Mata keduanya beradu satu sama lain, tak bergeming sedikit pun. Mata biru gelap milik Sanji-pun semakin kuat dan jantan, pikir Nami. Apapun itu yang dilaluinya selama dua tahun lewat, pastinya membuat diri Sanji-kun semakin dewasa—baik sikap maupun sifat.

Sanji juga tidak bisa menahan perasaan hangat ini. Wajahnya memerah, mengalihkan matanya sebentar dari si gadis, sebelum kemudian kembali menatapnya balik. "...Menerima pujian darimu seperti mendapatkan penghargaan tertinggi sebagai koki terbaik, Nami-san." ujarnya tersenyum simpul.

Mata hazel milik Nami semakin cantik. Rambutnya yang anggun juga begitu indah, menambah kesan glamour-nya berkali-kali lipat. Sanji belum memiliki waktu yang tepat sejak pertemuan mereka kembali untuk berduaan saja dengan Nami-san-nya. Dia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan si navigator, ingin seklai. Tapi tingkah dan sifat anehnya ini membuat pusing saja.

"Kau juga semakin cantik luar biasa, Nami-san." Sanji duduk bersila di atas kakinya, memangkukan kepala Nami pada pangkuan pahanya. Tangan Sanji masih di hidung Nami, menyentuh hidung mulus itu dengan lembut untuk beberapa saat lagi. Bola Kristal hazel itu berkedip-kedip, menatap mata biru marine milik Sanji. "Kau benar-benar wanita terindah yang pernah kutemui selama ini, Nami-san." puji si koki tulus.

Mata Nami sedikit tertutup, ia nampak tersenyum pada Sanji dan menahan tetes air matanya. Nami melepas tangan Sanji pada hidungnya dan membelai lembut pipi Sanji dengan punggung tangannya. "Satu yang kumengerti... perasaanmu belum berubah padaku. Aku bersyukur."

Sanji tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, karena sudah percaya padaku, Nami-san." sahut si koki. "Selama masih ada sedikit saja rasa percayamu, aku tidak akan pernah sama sekali berpaling dari dirimu yang terlalu indah ini, Nami-san."

Suasana terdiam, dan mereka kembali menatap satu sama lainnya. Pandangan dua orang sesama pecinta yang bahkan dapat menembus baja setebal 5mm. "Kau sudah siap sekarang, Sanji-kun?" Nami menyunggingkan senyuman sebelum mencebilkan bibirnya sedikit ke depan, mengundang si koki. Sanji dengan perlahan memajukan wajahnya guna menyambut bibir milik Nami tersebut.

Akhirnya hal yang ditunggu mereka berdua datang. Sanji menyelami bibir lembut Nami yang sudah basah luar dan dalam. Lipgloss yang begitu lembut dan berrasakan jeruk membuat Sanji ingin mengulumnya terus-terusan untuk seharian ini. Sanji mengunci rapat kedua pipi Nami, sedangkan si gadis memeluk punggung Sanji erat-erat seolah tak ingin membiarkan keduanya pergi menjauh.

Sanji memulai manuver-manuver cantiknya sebagai seorang 'pengendara'. Dia memutar tubuh Nami sehingga kini sudah terlentang menghadap ke langit. Sedangkan si pria pirang melangkahkan kakinya melalui dua paha mulus Nami, selagi kedua tangannya terus mengunci pipi dan rambut jingga yang begitu megah dan cantik milik si gadis. Sanji menjalarkan kecupannya pada pipi mulus Nami. Tidak puas di sana saja, Sanji mengkecup hidung Nami yang mancung dengan mesra, sebelum akhirnya menjalar ke batang lehernya yang jenjang. Nami cuma bisa memberikan desahan nikmat pada lawannya, Sanji. Terserah si pria, pikir Nami, kupikir kita sama-sama 'merindukan' satu sama lainnya, bukan begitu Sanji-kun? Tanya Nami, setengah sadar yang dibalas anggukan setuju dan gelak kecil Sanji.

Sanji kembali meneruskan ekspedisi yang tak pernah dilakukannya lagi dalam dua tahun yang lewat. Tidak menghiraukan perintah dan erangan Nami, Sanji terus mengkecupi leher dan pundak Nami dengan semakin mesra dari sebelumnya. "Aku merindukanmu, Nami-san." gumam Sanji, seperti bernapas. "Aku juga... sangat rindu padamu, Sanji-kun... ah..." balas Nami di tengah erangan dan desahannya.

Nami menampilkan ekspresi yang nampak begitu bahagia. Terukir senyuman kepuasan, di mana air matanya mengalir dari salah satu matanya. "Ayo, Sanji-kun..." bisiknya mesra pada si koki andal.

"Di... di sini?" tanya Sanji terkejut, seraya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Nami sungguh tak percaya. "Ba-bagaimana kalau yang lainnya..."

Napas Nami semakin memberat, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya pada si koki. "...Hh, tidak apa. Hh... sebentar saja, Sanji-kun." ia semakin mengencangkan pagutan pada belakang leher Sanji. Bukan lelaki namanya kalau tidak terangsang dengan daya tarik wajah Nami saat ini, ditambah lagi suaranya yang memberat penuh desahan. Syukurnya, phobia Sanji terhadap 'suatu hal' beranjak entah kemana saat ini.

Sanji dengan cepat mempersiapkan sahabat kecilnya dari dalam celana. Dia membuka risleting celana dengan cepat, dan memperlihatkan kawan kecil Sanji yang merupakan favorit Nami. Tumbuh, tentu saja, pikir Nami semakin takjub pada koki terfavoritnya. Mata si gadis melongo, berpikir masih sanggupkah dia menampung 'itu'?

"Ma-maaf, Nami-san... ap-apakah aku...?"

Nami dengan cepat menggeleng. "...Tidak apa, aku suka, Sanji-kun. Sangat suka." balasnya manja, dengan tatapan lapar ke 'adik sekaligus sahabat Sanji'. Nami menggerakkan tangan ke buah dadanya, dan menarik bra favorit berwarna biru mudanya—menyebabkan jantung Sanji hampir berhenti di tempat. Sanji mengalihkan wajah, dan menahan hidung dengan satu telapak tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Ini cukup, Sanji-kun?" si koki mengangguk dengan cepat dan brutal. "N-Nami-san, luar biasa... a-a-aku sudah tidak..."

Nami tersenyum dan membalas anggukan Sanji dengan anggukan pula. "Ya..."

Sanji mulai menyibakkan apa yang tersembunyi di balik celana G-string pantai milik Nami. Dag dig dug, hanya itu yang terdengar di telinga Sanji—suara jantungnya sendiri. Satu tangan si koki memegang si adik, dan yang satu lagi masih berusaha cukup kuat untuk melakukan tugasnya.

"Yo. Sedang main apa, ya kalian berdua?"

"Khiih! Luffy!" kejut mereka berdua. Sanji dan Nami dengan langkah seribu melompat dari posisi awal mereka. Akhirnya mereka berdua kini duduk membelakangi Luffy yang menyantol di pagar kayu sisi kapal. Sanji dan Nami membenarkan letak pakaian mereka secepat mungkin. Si koki berusaha berhati-hati, karena tidak ingin punyanya terselip di risleting tentu saja. Tapi, si gadis dengan cepat membetulkan letak bra-nya, dan kemudian berdiri, berjalan ke arah si kapten.

"Luffy..." geramnya dengan wajah mengerikan dan berbahaya. Tak mencium bau neraka di sekitarnya, Luffy hanya tersenyum lepas membalas 'sapaan' navigatornya. "Hai, Nami. Ada kue lezat buatan Sanji, tidak?"

"'k-kue'?" tanya Nami, tidak cukup jelas. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'kue'?"

"Oh, ya Nami, aku mau tanya." ujar si pemuda dengan codet dan bekas luka besar di dadanya. "Tadi itu apa, 'sih?"

"Apanya yang 'apa'?" tanya balik Nami. Luffy menghembuskan napas panjang, dan menggeleng-geleng mengingat kejadian masa lalunya. "Itu yang ada 'tongkat' dan 'dimasukkan' itu? Sampai-sampai Hancock memaksa sekali waktu itu..."

Dengan cepat, Nami melayangkan sepatu ber-hak tingginya ke kepala Luffy, membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke lautan. "Gyaaaaa, tolong! Aku tenggelam!" Mendengar teriakkan Luffy, Nami menepuk-nepukkan telapaknya satu sama lain, dan berjalan kembali. "Nami-san, kau terlalu keras pada Luffy..." ujar Sanji, tersenyum pahit. "Dia 'kan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya itu... tapi, gila, dengan Ratu Bajak Laut...? Aku tidak percaya..."

Nami hanya mempelototi Sanji dengan tatapan sinisnya. Si gadis kemudian berjongkok di depan pria yang sedang terduduk di atas lantai kayu kapal itu. Mata golden hazel Nami terus menatap lurus deep marine milik Sanji, tidak beralih sedikitpun dari sana. "...Ahh, aku mengerti, Nami-swan. Di tempat yang aman, ya..."

**FIN**

Omake:

"Hubaaah! Dasar, oi, Nami! Mau membunuhku, ya!" sorak Luffy setelah diselamatkan dari lautan, mengacungkan tinjunya ke langit.

"Oi, oi Luffy! Jangan sampai dibunuh Nami lagi." Usopp berusaha menyabarkannya. "Luffy, bagaimana keadaan Sanji?" tanya si dokter kecil Chopper, masih cukup khawatir dengan kondisi si koki. "Sanji tidak apa-apa! Tapi kau harus memeriksa Nami, Chopper. Sepertinya dia sedang demam!" jawab si kapten, semakin berang.

"Fufufu, dasar Luffy." ujar Robin. "Oy, bang Luffy, timingmu kurang SUPAAA banget itu." susul Franky, semangat seperti biasa. "Dasar bodoh." susul Zoro pelan.

"Oi, Zoro! Aku tersinggung!" sorak Luffy semakin esmosi. "Kalau aku yang menyebut 'bodoh' kau tersinggung, ya dasar sial?" sorak balik Zoro, tidak kalah ngotot. "Yohohoho. Oya oya, menakutkan!"

Sementara itu di kapal,

"Hh... ah, k-kau... mendengar sesuatu, hh... Sanji-kun?"

"Yang... kudengar hanyalah... hh... suara penuh cintamu, Nami-swan..."

_#DOONG!#_

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Writer & Author: Shimacrow Holmes**

"Did You Enjoyed It? Good, Because There're No Things Which Could Bests a Writers Happy; Besides That. Thanks."

A/N: Dipikir-pikir lagi, ternyata Eiichi satu marga sama Nobunaga Oda, ya? Suggee! Saya sekeluarga sama Toyotomi Hideyoshi no saru. Hahaha, biar monyet tapi keren: Shimasaru Hideyoshi. :D


End file.
